Modifiers
Modifiers All Tinker's Construct tools can be modified to allow for certain upgrades. They are listed below (or in the Materials and You book you receive in-game). : 1x Diamond: Increases the durability of the tool by 500. Can only be used once. : 1x Emerald: Increases the durability of the tool by 50%. Can only be used once. : Redstone: Increases the mining speed of the tool by 0.08. 1 modifier counts as 50 redstone (i.e. +4.00 mining speed). Can be used for multiple slots (i.e. 'Haste III' or +12.00 mining speed is gained from 150 redstone, but uses three modifier slots) : 1x Ball of Moss: Crafted with 9x Mossy Cobblestone/Mossy Stone Brick. The tool will automatically repair (relatively slowly) itself. Can be applied three times (up to Moss III). Single use, which means each ball you add costs 1 modifier slot. Repairs quicker in sunlight : 1x Lava Crystal: Crafted with 4x Fire Charge, 4x Blaze Rod, 1x Lava Bucket.'' Tools will automatically smelt the block they mine and weapons will gain Fire Aspect, with a duration of 3 seconds. It is not compatible 'with Silky (Silk Touch). Can only be used once. : '''Lapis: Increases the total "luck" of the tool. The Fortune enchants are added with the following amounts of lapis: 100 lapis = Fortune/Looting I. 300 lapis = Fortune/Looting II. 450 lapis (max) = Fortune/Looting III. : Nether Quartz: Increases the sharpness of weapons. 1 quartz = +0.5 heart. 36 quartz = +1 heart. 72 quartz (max) = +1.5 hearts. : Blaze Powder: Adds Fire Aspect. Every 5 Blaze Powder adds 1 second to the burn duration. 1 modifier counts as 25 Blaze Powder (i.e. +5.00 seconds of burn). : Wither Bone: Makes the tool Necrotic. 0-1 heart heal on attack, it doesn't take any HP from your target. Stackable, multiple bones will increase the chance to heal and increase the maximum amount you can heal per attack. : Silky Jewel: Silky (Silk Touch). Is Compatible with Auto-smelt and Luck. ''Can be used 500 times. : '''Flux:' Only available if Thermal Expansion 3 is installed. Adding any Flux Capacitor to a tool enables it to use energy instead of durability. Provides 400,000RF worth of durability regardless of the type of capacitor used. Can only be applied once. : Electric:'' Only available if IndustrialCraft 2 is installed.'' Adding Electric Circuit+RE Battery to a tool enables it to use energy instead of durability. Can only be applied once. (This may not work in recent versions) : Obsidian Plate: Adds the Reinforced trait to a tool. Stacks with any levels of Reinforced already on the tool. Single use, which means each plate you add costs 1 modifier slot. : Piston: Adds Knockback to a tool. Multi-use, up to 10 pistons per modifier slot. : Obsidian + Ender Pearl: Adds Beheading (a chance for mobs to drop their head) to a weapon, single use. Stacks with previous levels of Beheading. : Fermented Spider Eye: Adds Bane of Arthropods to a weapon. It deals 1-2 hearts more damage per level to spiders, taking 4 per level, and is multi-use. : Consecrated Soil: Adds Smite to a weapon. It deals 1-2 hearts more damage per level to undead mobs, taking 36 per level, and is multi-use. : Nether Star: Plus 1 Modifier. Only usable once : Diamond plus Gold block: Plus 1 Modifier.'' Only usable once'' Adding Modifiers Paper tool parts give +1 additional modifier per piece. (i.e. Using a paper binding allows the tool to have 4 modifiers. Making a tool all out of paper means will have 6 modifiers, but will have a slow mining speed and low harvest level). 1x Nether Star = 1 additional modifier. Can only be used once. 1x Diamond + 1x Gold Block = 1 additional modifier. Can only be used once. Non-paper tool: 3 modifiers (max. 5 with additional modifiers) Tool with paper binding: 4 modifiers (max. 6 with additional modifiers) Full-paper tool: 6 modifiers (max. 8 with additional modifiers) Abilities Abilities are sort of inherent traits a tool has based on what material it's made from, not what modifiers it has. See Material Stats for more info. Known Bugs There are currently no known and confirmed bugs. Category:Modifier Category:Bow